


Gallagher Girls by Ally Carter Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/gallagher-girls-by-ally-carter-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallagher Girls by Ally Carter Playlist

01\. So To Speak by DJ? Acucrack

02\. Turn It Back by Nik Ammar

03\. This Is Your Life by Switchfoot 

04\. Closer To The Edge by 30 Seconds To Mars 

05\. Roar by Katy Perry 

06\. Salute by Little Mix

07\. Demons by Imagine Dragons 

08\. Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips

09\. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato

10\. Trouble Is A Friend by Lenka

11\. Some Nights by Fun.

12\. Wide Awake by Katy Perry

13\. Dog Days Are Over by Florence + the Machine

14\. Too Close by Alex Clare 

15\. Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson

16\. Cannonball by Little Mix

17\. May I by Trading Yesterday 

18\. Carry On by Fun.


End file.
